<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remnant Royale by BottledLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253570">Remnant Royale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledLemon/pseuds/BottledLemon'>BottledLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Picture every main RWBY character they're all here, Time Travel, too many characters to list - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledLemon/pseuds/BottledLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'The group continued trudging through the soggy marshland below their feet, when all of a sudden the annoucement system flared up again, the robotic monotone voice piercing the stillness of the forest.</p><p>"Tyrian Callows has been eliminated."</p><p>Previously the wet stomping of footprints were the main source of sound for the party, but once the voice finished speaking all that could be heard was the groups heavy breathing. In one fluid motion, Yang shot her arms down by her side and loaded her gauntlets. "Tyrian." Blake heard her mumble to herself. "If he's here too then that means..." Yang slowly raised her head skyward in thought. "We need to find Ruby and Weiss" She said, suddenly whipping her head around and giving Blake a frantic look. "Now." </p><p>Blake nodded, sensing the real urgency in Yang's voice.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remnant Royale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I mean did you SEE her Blake? She was all like 'I'm combat ready!' then a bunch of knives came out of her back and started flying around the place! She had lasers Blake!" Ruby excitedly recalled the nights events to her team.</p><p>"Yeah Ruby, I saw it. I definitely owe her one. " Blake chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You too Ruby, thanks for showing up when you did."</p><p>Yang looked away awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah sorry we didn't show up sooner, me and Weiss thought for sure we saw you going into the library."</p><p>Blake put her hand on Yangs shoulder. "It's alright Yang, I know you guys were looking for me." She comforted her with a warm smile.</p><p>However Weiss wasn't so easily swayed. "I still think it was foolish of you to go to the docks without telling us!"</p><p>Blake cringed slightly from the criticism, but also knew that Weiss was right. "Sorry, I just didn't really have a lot of time to gather you up."</p><p>She was about to continue when all off a sudden she heard Ruby say something softly behind her. "Uh guys..?" She turned to see Ruby being covered by a blue glow. Her eyes were wide and her arms were slightly raised as if she was trying to balance herself.</p><p>"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang was the first to speak up, concern showing in her eyes.</p><p>"I..I don't know! i'm not doing anything!" Ruby exclaimed, panic starting to seep into her voice. </p><p>"Just stay calm Ruby, i'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explana-" Weiss started, but was suddenly cut off by Ruby's yelp. She looked over and watched in awe as Ruby's feet started to leave the ground.</p><p>Yang rushed round to Ruby's side and stretched our her arms. However try as she might, Yang couldn't reach Ruby at all, it looked like her arms were hitting an invisible barrier. "Gah, I can't...reach you!" Yang almost shouted in frustration. </p><p>"Yang!" Blake shouted from beside her. She had unfurled the ribbon from her weapon and was swinging it around to allow it to gather speed. Yang instantly knew what Blake had planned, so she jumped on the opposite of Ruby and braced herself for the incoming weapon.</p><p>"Ready!" replied Yang. Blake took aim and released the blade part of Gambol Shroud, curving it in a way to fly past Ruby and straight into Yangs hands. Yang watched it and angled her arms accordingly. But the blade never reached her, the ribbon had gotten too close to the light and had lost all momentum, limply falling to the ground. Blake pulled her arm back to start reeling it back in.</p><p>But before they could have another attempt Weiss suddenly shouted out, causing Blake and Yang to both refocus their attention on their levitating team leader. "Ruby!" As if on cue, Ruby exploded into light, temporarily blinding all three girls and knocking them down onto the floor. Yang was the first to recover, rubbing her eyes hoping that would help her regain her vision faster. "Urgh" She grunted as she pulled herself back onto her feet. "Ruby!" She called out once more but it fell on deaf ears, the ball of light had vanished, taking Ruby along with it. She glanced around and noticed the remianing members of her team were still led on their backs. Yang rushed over to Weiss and knelt down next to her, grabbing her arm and lightly shaking her to try and rouse her. "Weiss are you ok?" she asked, releived when she saw the heiress' eyes slowly open and blink a few times. Yang said a silent thanks to the gods in her head, before quickly rising to her feet and rushing over to Blakes side next.</p><p>"Ugh, what was that about?" Weiss said having recovered fully at this point. She sat up and looked over to see Yang kneeling next to Blake, who thankfully was rubbing her eyes."Hey, where's Ruby?" Weiss' eyes opened wide after remembering the events that had just occoured. She shot to her feet and she started rotating her vision frantically searching for any sign of their fourth member. "Ruby?!" she shouted once more, rushing over to her teamates side "Yang, did you see what happened to her?"</p><p>Yang stood up and grabbed Blake by the arm, pulling her up softly. Weiss looked Yang in the eyes, desperate for answers, only to be met with an angry red stare. "No" she replied firmly. "But once I find out what that was, someone is going to pay."</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt weightless. The blinding light was forcing her eyes to remain closed but it felt like her whole body was being dragged up by an unstoppable force. She wanted to cry out, to call for Weiss or Yang to grab her and pull her back down, but something was keeping her quiet, placid, almost like the light was numbing her senses. The sound of her name being called slowly faded, and the quiet night that she had just been experiencing was shattered by a constant noise that Ruby couldn't place. But before she could adjust to the floaty sensation she began to feel herself lower back down towards the ground. The night sky was clear, no clouds in sight, which is why when Ruby placed the noise as rain, and felt her clothes begin to get wet, she knew that something very worrying had happened. She wasn't at Beacon anymore, or if she was the weather had taken a sudden turn. Ruby instinctively stretched her legs to reach for the floor in order to steady herself. Her efforts paid off as her boots touched back down onto solid ground. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a little safer that she had regained some control of the situation. The wet smell of nature dominated her senses, as she felt the long moist grass crumple beneath her feet. Mercifully she could sense that the bright light faded from directly in front of her, allowing her to finally open her eyes.</p><p>Ruby blinked a few times to adjust her vision. Slowly, she began glancing around at her immediate surroundings. Just as she feared, she was no longer in the promenade leading to Beacon but instead in the middle of a dense forest. Immediatly her fight or flight senses kicked in, and she grabbed Crescent Rose, which up to that point had been holstered on her back, and unfurled it into its full glory. Ruby spun her prized scythe around, poised and ready to strike at the first sign of danger. She then turned her body around a full 180, scanning the environment for any sign of the people she was just walking with.</p><p>"Yang!" She called, hoping beyond hope that her sisters voice would ring out and reveal her prescence. "Weiss? Blake?" She tried the other two memebers of her team next, but after a few seconds without a response, she came to terms with the fact that whatever had happened to her, she would be dealing with it alone. Ruby squinted her eyes and look around, trying to figure out where she had ended up. She took a few tentative steps forward, before pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. Her hair was already soaked at this point, but the rain falling into her eyes was beginning to bug her. Panic started to set in as she concluded that she didn't recognize this place at all. It didn't look like the Emerald forest, at least no part she had ever visited. Vale was vast, and despite how long she had been living in the area she was certain that the places she'd never seen before out weighed the ones she had. Ruby risked looking skywards, and was relieved to see that the trees were a managable height and not freakishly tall. Without missing a beat, the small team leader angled her weapon down towards the ground and pulled the trigger, launching herself away from the floor and up into the canopy of the forest.</p><p>The loud gunshot was muffled by the constant pounding of heavy rainfall. In an instant Ruby was perched up on the treetop, surveying the area laid out before her. She cursed under her breath as her vision was obscured by the heavy clouds that blanketed the sky. She put her hand above her eyes to protect them from the rain, but the act didn't provide much more visibility. Glancing out towards the horizon, she audibly gasped at the sight. Through the rain, she could make out large blue flashes happening sporadically throughout the forest, lighting piercing the darkness and revealing the densely packed treetops. The colour was simlar to the light that had surrounded her, but they seemed to happen much quicker in comparison to her own experience in the mysterious light. Her guess was that these flashes were bringing more people here. And if that was the case, perhaps she could find her friends.</p><p>Without another thought, she hopped down from her perch and landed back onto the forest floor. The rain was a lot more subdued down here, the tops of the trees creating a natural umbrella. As carefully as she could she began rushing to where she had seen the closest burst of light. It couldn't have been only a couple of minutes away from her current location, and spurred on by the fact that she might be soon reunited with her team, she picked up the pace dodging fallen trees and other obstacles that littered the ground beneath her. However just as she was beginning to gain momentum she heard a low growl from the bushes in front of her. She had been hunting long enough to easily recognize the noise as a Beowolf warning, so she skidded to a halt and raised her weapon once more. Ruby remained still while the the low rumble continued to come from the bushes. Thoughts were racing through Ruby's head, while she may have dealt with her fair share of Beowolves before the stakes were a lot higher this time. She was alone, in an unfamiliar place, and for all she knew this could have been a whole pack, which would have posed a problem. The growling stopped, snapping her out of her idle thoughts. The bushes rustled and Ruby's breath caught in her throat. She braced herself, tightening the grip on her weapon and lowering her pose ever so slightly, fully prepared to fight. The Grimm launched itself from it's hiding spot, leaping towards the young Huntress. Ruby waited for only a moment, before bring her scythe back and then swinging it around. The blow connected, cutting a clean slice through the creatures head. Ruby bent her knees and propelled herself into the air, causing the Beowolf's claws to narrowly miss where she had just been standing, Ruby spun her body around and swung the blade of her scythe around with her, slicing another clean cut through the Beowolf's body. Ruby landed in a crouch, silently pleased with her own performance. She watched as the Grimm's body dissolved into ash, signifying its defeat. She stood back up and glanced around, hearing no signs of other Grimm around her. Ruby released the breath she didn't know she had been holding and retracted her scythe, returning it to the holster on her back.</p><p>Normally encountering a Beowolf in such poor conditions would be a sign of bad luck, but since it was the first familiar thing she had seen since the light fiasco, she was relieved to know that Grimm still roamed these parts. Armed with the knowledge that a Grimm could attack at any moment, her trek continued, albeit a lot more carefully than she had been moving before. She finally reached the point where she thought the blue light had exploded, and stopped moving in order to look around in search for somebody. She was tempted to call out, but she didn't trust her luck holding up and was worried the noise would attract a larger group of Grimm. After a few minutes of fruitless searching she was prepared to give up and move on, but something caught her eye. There were scorch marks in the ground, smoke still rising off of them. Someone had been here recently, and it looked like they had been in a fight. The rain made it difficult to keep track of her location, and it didn't help that the forest here looked much the same as where she had began her search. The thought that she had gone around in a circle ran through her mind, so she pondered launching herself back up into the trees to get a better sense of direction. She pulled Crescent Rose out once more, but before she could propel herself up into the treetops, she heard a timid voice from behind her.</p><p>"R-Ruby..?" It was so faint she almost missed it, but it was unmistakable, someone had called for her. Someone who knew her name. Ruby froze in place for just a moment, she didn't recognize the voice. She figured the rain must have been muffling the sound, all she knew is that it wasn't a girls voice, which meant it wasn't her team. She cautiously spun around to greet the person, only to be surprised to see a boy clad in a fancy green jacket standing before her. A young boy. Even younger than herself.</p><p>"Who are you?" Ruby asked. "H-How do you know my name?" She reiterated, as she was certain she'd never met him before. Her quick evaluation of quickly turned to shock, as she noticed that he was holding what looked to be Professor Ozpins staff.</p><p>"Ruby..it's me.." The boy repeated her name once more. "It's Oscar."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for checking out my story! I have a rough idea on where to go with this but updates might be slow, at least at first, we will see! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>